Divided - Missing Moment
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Attention Spoiler 6.10 - La mise en scène pour mettre or d'état de nuire Cayden James fut un échec. Sur le conseil de Felicity, Oliver accepte de donner quelques explications à Rene, Curtis et Dinah, mais les choses prennent une tournure assez particulière. Une scène qui aurait pu être mise en avant dans cet épisode, avec en bonus une fin possible de la série OS Olicity


**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Je poste ce petit OS Olicity afin de vous faire patienter pour ma fic Stemily, dont le chapitre 10 est écrit au trois-quarts ^^**

 **Attention, Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode 6.10 de « Arrow » étant donné que cet OS est une scène manquante en quelque sorte et qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Je reprends donc un passage en particulier en ajoutant ma version.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Titre — Divided - Missing Moment**

Pour Oliver, faire face seul à l'équipe de Cayden James était compliqué, d'autant plus que Rene, Curtis et Dinah avaient quitté l'équipe et que John était forfait pour le moment. Le plan mis en avant afin de mettre or d'état de nuire Cayden, avait été un échec pour Oliver qui malgré sa décision, avait accepté de partager quelques informations avec son ancienne équipe. C'est donc au Loft de Felicity qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Les explications d'Oliver leur faisaient comprendre qu'en tant que père, il voulait avant tout protéger son fils, ce que Rene semblait comprendre, mais malgré tout, le pardon était quelque chose de difficile à obtenir. Curtis leur fit savoir qu'il ne pensait pas faire comme si de rien, de même que Rene, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient été sous surveillance. D'un accord commun, Rene, Curtis et Dinah firent savoir à Oliver, Felicity et John, qu'ils allaient faire équipe de leur côté.

\- Attends une minute.

Mais ce fut Oliver qui stoppa Felicity dans sa lancée.

\- Non, non.

\- C'est ce que veut Cayden James.

Ce fut alors Curtis qui prit la parole au nom de ses trois amis.

\- Cayden n'est pas à l'origine de ça, Felicity. Il n'a pas créé cet environnement de méfiance, une équipe où certains membres ont été traités différemment que d'autres. Cayden James n'a pas demandé allégeance puis joué selon ses propres règles. Je suis venu car je voulais faire partie d'une vraie équipe.

\- Curtis, tu sais que la confiance n'est pas ce que donne facilement Oliver, alors met toi à sa place deux secondes. On t'apprend qu'un membre de ton équipe te trahis, comment aurais-tu réagi.

\- La confiance est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une équipe et Oliver aurait dû avoir confiance en nous ! Mais il n'y a pas que Oliver qui a trahi ma confiance. Toi aussi tu l'as trahie en faisant des choses de ton côté.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé pour le nom de l'entreprise et…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Je ne parle pas de cela. Je parle d'une partie du financement que tu as utilisé à des fins personnelles pour continuer d'avoir ton époux à tes côtés, juste pour ne pas troubler ton petit confort !

C'en fut trop pour Felicity qui ne put en supporter davantage, elle qui n'était pourtant pas quelqu'un de violent, s'approcha de Curtis d'un pas rapide le giflant avec toute la force qu'elle avait dans sa main et lui cracha avec colère.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Paul a refusé ton pardon et demandé le divorce que tu dois m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait ! Et sache que si j'ai utilisé cet argent pour sortir Oliver de ce merdier, c'est avant tout pour William qui comme tu dois savoir a perdu sa mère à cause de ce taré de Chase ! Et au cas où tu l'ignorerais, il n'a plus que Oliver comme parent et la plus grande peur de ce garçon et d'être un orphelin. LE GÉNIE QUE TU ES, PEUX COMPRENDRE CELA.

Personne n'osait parler, étant donné que voir Felicity en colère était assez rare. Voyant qu'il n'avait même pas l'intention de répondre, Felicity passa à côté de lui sans le moindre regard et ce n'est qu'une fois en bas de l'escalier, qu'elle se tournait vers lui le regard noir.

\- Sache une chose, si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Nous seulement parce que j'aime Oliver, mais aussi parce qu'un enfant n'a pas le droit d'être privé de ses parents. Quoi qu'a fait Oliver par le passé, William n'a pas le droit d'être privé de son père pour un abruti qui ne pense qu'à lui et qui veut lui faire payer je ne sais trop quoi. Vous trois n'avez peut-être plus confiance en Oliver, mais moi, je n'hésiterais pas à donner ma vie en échange de la sienne et celle de William ! L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, ceux que l'on aime si.

Sur ces mots, Felicity monta à l'étage afin d'être seule. Quelques longues minutes passaient, laissant le silence s'installer entre l'ancienne équipe. Silence auquel Rene mit fin.

\- Allons-y les gars.

Curtis sortit quelque chose de sa poche et s'approcha de John.

\- J'ai peut-être résolu le problème dans ma puce. J'espère que ça va aider. _John la prit et Curtis termin_ a J'espère vraiment.

Dinah, Rene et Curtis quittèrent alors le Loft sous le regard silencieux d'Oliver et de John. Le silence s'installa de nouveau avant que John y mette fin.

\- Et maintenant Oliver, on fait quoi !?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Oliver poussait un profond soupire avant de lever les yeux vers l'étage où se trouvait Felicity.

\- Rentre chez toi John, Lyla et JJ t'attendent.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi, je vais rejoindre ma femme, elle a besoin de moi, comme j'ai besoin d'elle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé t'entendre un jour dire cela.

Oliver sourit à la remarque de John et le regarda passer la porte à son tour. Verrouillant la porte d'entrée, Oliver monta à l'étage et trouva Felicity dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagée durant de long mois debout devant la fenêtre. Il resta ainsi à la contempler durant quelques minutes puis la rejoignit en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, se collant à elle.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne faisais confiance à personne quand tu es revenu de cette satanée île. La confiance ne mène qu'à des ennuis.

Oliver embrassa sa femme tendrement dans le cou avant de lui répondre.

\- Dans un sens, c'est vrai mais… Si j'étais resté sur mes positions à être tout seul, je serais passé à côté du bonheur que tu m'inspires et je ne serais pas marié à l'amour de ma vie.

Oliver laissa ses lèvres parcourir le cou de sa femme, remontant au niveau de son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordillait doucement.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir décidé de rester après que l'on a retrouvé Walter, en même temps j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi et… Ne pas te voir rentré sain et sauf au bunker m'aurait rendu malade.

Oliver la retourna afin de prendre ses lèvres goulûment. Ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient les fit basculer sur le lit et la suite des choses se fit tout naturellement. Rapidement nus l'un contre l'autre, ils firent tendrement l'amour ne pensant qu'à une seule chose, le bonheur d'être ensemble.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, tendrement enlacé dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous la couette, Oliver laissa la main de sa compagne aller et venir sur son torse alors que de son côté sa main caressait doucement son dos.

\- Dis-moi mon amour et si on partait.

Felicity se redressa alors, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quittons cette ville et retournons à Ivy Town.

\- Mais et William et la Marie ?

\- La Marie, Quentin peut très bien s'en charger et avec Thea je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Quant à William, je sais que le faire changé d'école risque de le perturber un peu mais… Son plus grand souhait et que je rentre tous les soirs et que je sois un père pour lui. En restant ici et en étant Green Arrow, cela ne sera pas vraiment possible.

\- Et ce fou de Cayden James ?

\- Felicity, même si ce fou veut mettre à feu et à sang ma ville je… J'ai dans ma vie deux choses de plus importante à protéger. _Plongeant son regard dans le sien_ Ma femme et mon fils.

Bien qu'elle sût que Oliver l'aimait, l'entendre dire ces mots l'avait émue. Elle était heureuse de l'entendre parler ainsi, cela prouvait que Oliver avait bien changé et qu'il était aujourd'hui un homme ne fuyant plus.

\- Tu sais, jamais je ne te demanderais de faire un choix.

\- Je sais, c'est aussi ce qui fait ton charme et c'est pour cela que je suis fou amoureux de toi et que je t'aime ma chérie.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri.

Se souriant, le couple s'embrassa avant de faire une nouvelle fois l'amour. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, que Oliver rentra chez lui en compagnie de Felicity.

\- Papa, tu es rentré.

Oliver serra son fils dans ses bras, heureux que son fils lui ait enfin pardonné ses erreurs du passé.

\- Oui, je suis rentré William.

Felicity et Raisa regardaient cette scène avec le sourire. Raisa prit congé du couple, après avoir salué William.

\- William, j'ai une chose à te dire.

\- Voyant son père sérieux, il jeta un coup d'œil à Felicity qui lui sourit. Oliver prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Tu sais, depuis le temps que tu vis avec moi, j'ai pris conscience qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille. À l'époque, quand je suis rentré après cinq longues années, je ne faisais confiance à personne, pourtant, une certaine jeune femme a changé ma vie et ma vision des choses.

\- Et cette jeune femme c'est Felicity !

\- Oui, c'est Felicity et je suis heureux que tu l'apprécies.

\- Qui ne l'apprécierai pas, Felicity est une fille géniale.

\- Mais toi aussi tu es génial William.

\- Et donc, j'imagine que tu vas m'apprendre que je vais avoir un petit frère où une petite sœur dans quelques mois.

Voyant ce que venait de dire le fils de son époux, Felicity rougit et Oliver le remarqua. Gêné d'une telle franchise venant de son fils, il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne l'attira à lui.

\- Même si mon souhait le plus cher et d'avoir des enfants avec cette jeune femme qui fait mon bonheur, ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, que Felicity lui demanda.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

Oliver lui sourit et embrassa sa femme comme pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Même si on le temps, avoir un enfant de toi serait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Felicity sourit à son tour et nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Oliver.

\- Bref, tout cela pour te dire William que je sais que cela va être contraignant pour toi, mais, nous allons déménager.

 _Surprit_ \- Ah bon !? Et pour aller où ?

\- Felicity et moi avions acheté une maison à Ivy Town il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant, quand nous avons décidé de nous laisser une chance.

\- Je vais donc devoir changer d'école ?

Devant les dires de William, ce fut Felicity qui prit la parole.

\- William, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de changer d'école une nouvelle fois, mais Star City n'a plus vraiment confiance en Green Arrow.

\- Tu as remis ton masque ?

\- Juste une fois, parce que John avait un souci et je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais plus de cette vie-là. Entre l'équipe qui n'a plus confiance en moi et…

\- Comment ça ton équipe n'a plus confiance en toi papa ?

Ce fut une nouvelle fois Felicity qui répondit au jeune garçon.

\- Tu sais William, il arrive parfois que l'on fasse des choix difficiles, ce qu'a dû faire ton père et l'équipe n'a pas apprécié.

\- À cause de moi ?

\- Non mon grand, pas à cause de toi. Mais certaines décisions n'ont pas été appréciées et malgré mes explications, ils n'ont plus confiance en moi et ont décidé d'agir seul de leur côté. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices et ce type de sacrifice m'a déjà coûté.

Felicity savait de quoi il parlait, Après la bataille contre Slade, ils s'étaient donné une chance, puis suite à cet accident, Oliver n'avait pas voulu être les deux personnes à la fois. Pourtant au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle se dit qu'il avait eu raison de le faire, ils ne seraient peut-être pas mariés aujourd'hui.

\- Et donc, tu ne seras plus Green Arrow ?

\- Non, parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai une chose bien plus important à mes côtés et je veux garder cela.

\- Alors dans ce cas, si plus personne n'a confiance en toi, que faisons encore dans cette ville !

\- William !?

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu ce qu'ils disent sur toi à la télévision. Alors si ni les gens ni ton équipe ne t'accordent leur confiance à quoi bon rester ici.

\- Mais et toi ?

\- Du moment que tu restes avec moi, peu importe !

Oliver regarda son fils puis Felicity avant de serrer dans ses bras les deux amours de sa vie.

Le lendemain, John rejoignit Oliver et Felicity au Bunker en milieu de matinée. N'ayant encore rien dit à John, Felicity implanta la puce à celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère. John vit avec soulagement que les tremblements disparaissaient peu après et soupira de soulagement. C'est à ce moment précis que Thea et Quentin firent leur apparition.

\- Alors Ollie pourquoi était-ce si urgent que l'on vienne et où est le reste de l'équipe ?

Oliver regarda John et Felicity avant de se tourner vers sa petite sœur et Quentin. Et si nous parlions de tout cela devant un bon repas. En effet, sachant que le Bunker était surveillé par l'ennemi il valait mieux être prudent.

C'est ainsi que tous se retrouver au Loft de Felicity et après un repas cuisiner par Oliver, il prit la parole.

\- Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour éviter que Cayden James n'écoute cette discussion.

\- Quelle discussion ?

\- C'est terminé Thea.

\- Quoi !? Comment ça ?

\- L'équipe n'a plus confiance en moi ni en Felicity.

\- Quoi !? C'est quoi ces conneries.

\- Ils n'ont pas apprécié le manque de confiance que l'on a eu envers eux en les mettant sur écoute et ont décidé de faire une équipe à trois.

\- C'est de la folie.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est plus mon problème.

Voyant le regard surprit de sa sœur et de Quentin, Oliver poursuivit.

\- Quentin, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es le Maire de Star City.

\- Mais enfin Oliver c'est toi qui…

\- Non, c'est toi qui l'es à présent.

\- Écoute Oliver, je comprends que tu sois secoué à cause de ce que l'on dit sur toi et l'abandon de l'équipe mais…

\- Non Quentin, cela n'a rien à voir. Quand je suis revenu après cinq longues années d'exil, je voulais changer ma ville, la rendre plus sure en rayant un à un les noms de la liste de mon père. Je me fichais de tuer, du moment que ces noms étaient rayés. Mais on m'a ouvert les yeux et on m'a fait comprendre que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien.

Oliver prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

\- C'est grâce à Felicity et à John si je n'ai pas sombré dans la folie et petit à petit, la lumière a dissipé les ténèbres en moi. Au fils des années, d'autres se sont joints à moi Roy, Sara, Laurel et toi Speedy. Après votre départ et malgré mon refus, avec Felicity on a monté une nouvelle équipe, je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce fut une erreur, même s'ils ont été d'une grande aide.

\- Et donc, tu comptes faire quoi à présent ?

\- Aujourd'hui, j'ai une chose à protéger en tant que père et époux, il est de mon devoir de protéger avant tout ma famille. J'ai donc décidé de quitter Star City définitivement.

\- Mais et Cayden James ?

\- John, lors de mon dernier affrontement contre lui et son équipe, j'ai failli mourir et je ne veux pas faire de mon fils un orphelin et que ma femme soit veuve.

\- Donc tu plaques tout !

\- Oui Thea, peut-être qu'un jour je reprendrais le costume de Green Arrow, mais pour le moment, je souhaite plus que tout m'éloigner.

\- Je te comprends, après tout, John et moi avions fait la même chose après le combat contre Darhk.

\- Merci de me comprendre petite sœur.

Oliver serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un truc à te dire Ollie. Je vais partir à la recherche de Roy, je… J'ai besoin de lui.

\- Je sais, ton cœur lui appartient toujours.

\- Ouais.

\- Je vais t'aider Thea, ce sera ma dernière mission en tant que Overwatch.

\- Merci Felicity.

Tandis que Felicity se mettait devant l'un de ses ordinateurs, cherchant Roy tout en discutant avec Thea, Oliver regarda Quentin et John.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas j'espère ?

\- Non, tu as fait le bon choix fiston et William a besoin de son père avant tout.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Quentin, la famille avant tout.

\- John !?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas endosser le rôle de Green Arrow seul, Lyla me trouvera bien du travail au sein de l'ARGUS.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite, Oliver passait le rôle de Maire à Quentin en interne. La conférence de presse attendra et il n'avait aucune envie que Cayden James soit au courant. Felicity avait fait en sorte que ce fou ne soit au courant de rien, vu que les ordinateurs du Bunker resteraient en veille afin que John s'en serve au moindre problème. Elle avait aussi changé tous les codes d'entrée les donnant uniquement à John et Thea, étant donné que l'équipe était dissoute et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se servent de cet endroit.

Les anciens membres de l'équipe de Green Arrow n'étaient pas au courant de la décision d'Oliver de même que Felicity avait mis fin à son partenariat avec Curtis qui l'apprendrait que le mois suivant.

Pour des raisons de sécurités Oliver, Felicity et William quittaient Star City avec l'aide de Lyla qui fit décoller trois avions sécurisés à des heures différentes.

—

Plus d'un an s'était écoulé depuis leur départ et Oliver ne regrettait pas ce choix qu'il avait fait. William s'était parfaitement intégré à cette nouvelle vie et pour son plus grand bonheur dans quelques mois il allait être grand frère étant donné que Felicity attendait un heureux événement qui avait comblé Oliver. La jeune femme qui attendait une petite fille qui s'appellerait Sasha profiter de ce congé de maternité afin de réfléchir à l'implantation de sa société sur le plan international. Bien entendu, Oliver veillait à ce qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop, énervant parfois sa femme.

De son côté, Oliver avait été heureux d'apprendre que sa petite sœur filait de nouveau le parfait amour avec Roy et tous deux avaient décidé de venir s'installer eux aussi à Ivy Town. John leur donné aussi de ses nouvelles aussi souvent que possible en passant par une ligne sécurisée, inviolable. Il travaillait au sein de l'ARGUS et effectué de temps à autre des missions sur le terrain.

La nouvelle équipe de justicier avait été dissoute après la mort de Dinah tuée par son ancien partenaire et petit ami. Rene avait disparu de la circulation avec sa fille, quant à Curtis qui n'avait pas digéré, d'apprendre que Felicity avait mis fin à leur partenariat, avait tenté de montrer sa propre boîte concurrente à celle qu'avait lancée la jeune femme, mais n'avait pas réussi à faire face à Queen Technologie.

L'équipe de Cayden James avait été mise quasiment or d'état de nuire par l'ARGUS qui avait réussi à capturer Cayden James lui-même, ainsi que certains membres de son équipe. Anatoly avait réussi à fuir avec comme but se venger d'Oliver que John avait d'ailleurs mis en garde. Black Siren avait réussi à fuir également mais malgré tout, Quentin gardait espoir que sa fille lui revienne, même si ce n'était pas sa Laurel.

Quelques mois plus tard, après avoir conduit son fils à l'école, quand Oliver rentra dans le salon, il vit sa femme, en train de donner le sein à leur petite Sasha et sourit. Oui, il avait pris la bonne décision !

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Bon, OK, cela devrait juste être une scène manquante, mais bon, je me suis tellement investi dans cet OS, que j'ai continué d'écrire ^^'**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu tout de même. Perso, je n'ai pas trop apprécié cet épisode et la manière dont Curtis parle à Felicity. J'espère que l'épisode 6.12 portera justement sur l'erreur qu'ils font. Sinon, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais après l'épisode 6.13 (diffusé le 08/02), la série sera en pause comme tous les ans et reviendra le 01 Mars.**

 **Après bientôt pour la suite de la fic Stemily et de nouveaux écrits (OS & Fics)**

 **See you again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
